


Billy just being Billy

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Flirting, Lollipops, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridding, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy loves to wind up Steve because it leads to fantastic sex





	Billy just being Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think after and please do. I hate not getting any comments

It's only been 3 hours and Steve was about to snap. 

Him and Billy were hanging out and Billy was just getting on his on last nerves. Billy was annoying him, teasing him, being rude. Basically Billy was just being Billy. 

Right now him and Billy were at a diner for lunch. "Hmm, I think I'll just have a burger and fries. You?"

"Probably just a patty melt." Soon their waitress came over ready to take their order. "What well it be boys?" Billy smirked and answered for them. "Hey sweet heart I'll have a burger with fries and my friend here will have the patty melt. You know you are too beautiful to be working in a place like this."

The waitress blushed and gave a small smile. "Well I gotta support myself somehow sir." 

"Maybe you can do it by being a model." He gave her a wink.

Steve almost couldn't believe the little shit was flirting just to piss him off. Before the waitress left, Billy spots something in her apron pocket. 

It was lollipops. "Before you go, mind if I have a sucker?" 

"Oh sure." She takes one out and hands it to him. When she's gone he unwraps it and stares at Steve while he puts it in his mouth. He makes a show of sucking on it and Steve is a getting a little hard watching those lips suck on the candy.

"Stop it." He suddenly says. Billy looks at him innocently like he's doing nothing wrong. "Stop what?"

"Being an ass."

"Oh Steve I'm just eating a lollipop, what's the big deal?" Steve took a deep breath and tried to look anywhere but Billy. 

But Billy scoots his chair over to him and puts his arm around him. "Wanna taste?" He whispers in his ear. Before Steve could do anything Billy kisses him, making sure Steve taste the flavor of the lollipop.

Luckily there's barley anyone in the diner that notice. An old man was asleep in one both, while a women was at a table too busy reading a book to notice them. 

When they pull back Steve is glaring at him, Billy just smirks and goes back to obscenely licking the candy. 

While they're still waiting Billy puts his hand down on Steve's crotch and squeezes, making the other boy hiss. "Bet you want nothing more to get out of this place, so you can fuck me don't you?" Billy starts rubbing his growing erection. "Think I could make you come in your pants before our food gets here?"

Steve grabbed his hand making him stop. "When we get home, I'm going to-"

"Okay boys, foods here." The waitress called out bringing their plates to the table. Billy grins and looks at Steve. "You were saying, you're going to do what?"

Steve punches him in the shoulder and let's go of his hand. But Billy only laughed and thanked the waitress as she put the food down on the table. "Anything else you guys need?"

"Yeah how about a number?"

Steve was close to throwing his food at him or kissing him possessively in front of her 

"Sorry sir, not looking for anyone right now." Billy nodded and wrapped the lollipop in a napkin then started to eat his food. "Then we don't need anything else for now."

Once she was gone, Billy put his hand back on Steve's member making him groan. "Can you at least wait until we're fucking done eating?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" But he let go and went back to his meal. "You know maybe instead waiting to get home, we can do it in the car, because I know you can't wait can you? Hell you probably want to throw me against the wall and fuck the shit out of me."

Steve had to stop himself from putting his hand down his pants to touch himself. "Billy people might hear you."

But Billy shrugged. "At this point I don't fucking care anymore. So why don't you hurry up and maybe I'll let you fuck me." Billy doesn't mean maybe at all, he means definitely.

~~~~~

In a hour they were done eating and heading out the restaurant and they got to Steve's car.

When they got in, Steve started the car and drove into a near by alley. "Harrington your house is in the other direction."

"I know." Steve stops and parks the car. "Get your jeans off." Billy raised a brow at this. "You said we should do it in the car and that's what we're going to do."

Billy looked a little surprised by this. "I didn't think you take me seriously on that."

"It's only because I can't wait, you've been nothing but a damn tease all day." Steve takes Billy's belt and unbuckles it, then starts pulling them down. "Lift your ass off the seat, then get in the back."

After the pants were off, Billy got in the back seat like Steve said. Steve got in the back with him and took off his underwear for him. Billy was now completely naked while Steve was still dressed.

"Lie down." Billy nodded and lay down on his back, Steve takes his legs and pushes them up to his chest. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

Billy grins and says "because you love my ass." Steve growls and puts his fingers near Billy's mouth then pushes them in. "For once just shut up." He let's Billy suck his fingers until their dripping wet, he pulls them out and trails them down to his ass. 

Billy gasp when he feels a finger pushing inside of him. "Fuck yes." He grits out. Steve thrust the finger in and out at a quick paste. "I don't understand why you always need to be such a damn brat, you don't need to constantly piss me off for me to fuck you." 

Before Billy could give some smart ass answer he pushes a second finger in. He twist them then pushes them deeper to his prostate. Billy moans and pushes his ass against the fingers to make them go deeper. 

He pulls on the rim each time he takes them out and taps his finger inside of him. Steve takes them all the way out and teases the rim with his knuckles. "Fuck." Billy pants. Putting his fingers back in deep, he rubs the prostate until Billy is on edge, his cock was leaking pre-come against his belly. 

"Harrington, p-please." Steve smirks at that. "Not so fun getting teased now is it?"

"All right, all right, s-sorry just-shit!" Steve hammers his fingers hard and pulls on his insides. After a few more minutes he takes his fingers out and stares at Billy's now open hole. 

"I know you have lube in your pants pocket, is it in the front or the back?"

"Back." Billy grunts. Steve goes back to front to grab the boy's pants. He takes the lube out and goes to the back seat again. 

When he was about open it, Billy grabs the bottle from his hand. "Let me." He sits up and pours the liquid on his hands. After rubbing them, he unzips Steve and takes out his cock. 

Steve moans as Billy lubes up his hard member and Billy smirks at him. "I'm going to ride you so hard." Once he's done, Billy positions himself above Steve's lap then slams down, getting Steve's cock deep in his ass. 

They both moan and Billy grabs Steve's shoulder. He starts moving up and down making sure his cock hits the prostate. "H-Holy shit Billy, don't stop."

"Don't plan to."

He gets off all the way off Steve's cock then slams back down. "Fuck!" Billy shouts. While Billy is moving Steve starts kissing his neck hungrily and then his lips. 

They moan into it and bite each other's lip. When they pull back, Steve grabs Billy's ass and squeezes.

"Fuck, I love you so much Billy, even if you do annoy the shit out of me." He says breathlessly. He makes Billy stop moving by grabbing his hips and starts doing the hard thrusting himself.

"You're a fucking jerk and I love you." 

"You're so romantic Steven." Billy says while panting. Steve thrust harder until they're both coming.

Billy came on his chest, while Steve came deep inside Billy's ass.

They both take heavy breathes before they disconnect from each other. Billy lays down looking exhausted.

"Hey are you okay?" Steve ask. Billy gives a silly grins and sits back up. He crashes his lips on to Steve. "Fucking awesome. It's fun getting you worked up Harrington."

Steve grins back and pulls him close. "Well try not to do it too much." 

"Can't promise anything." With that they kiss one more time before heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember comment


End file.
